Revolutionary Shores
Revolutionary Shores is the First world in Plants vs Zombies 2: The Second Trip, that is set in 1778 during the Revolutionary War, it takes place after the end of Modern Day, where Crazy Dave and the Player are now here to rid Zomboss of all the events he's altered, this being the first one. New Plants * Patriotic Pea * River Log * Tobacco Sprayer * Lemon Mortar * Plantern * Darkflower * Papyrus Printer * Scout-Shroom Premium Plants * Ranacula * Weather Heather Preview: "Take a mighty fine tour to the land of rebellion, here lay dangerous hordes of zombies, and midnight fog!!! Watch your brains!" Special: The time of day will change throughout the level, starting at day then going to evening, then to night then to midnight. This alters when Zombies spawn and it has special effects. Some levels do not start at day, and the Zomboss fight is at midnight. At day everything is completely normal, and Farmer Zombies are the biggest threat. At evening the sky's colors and the setting of the sun causes the zombies to become faster. At night the plants and zombies slow down but the whole stage becomes almost entire ocean lanes. Finally at midnight the stage is covered in fog and the Plantern is nesscessary. The other special is that since it takes place on the shore of the Delaware River, there are Tiver/Ocean lanes, which are similar to the pool and Big Wave Beach, the main plant to use for these is River Log. Boat Hauler Captains will haul in these area. Luckly there are still some patches of land on the lawn. Dialogue: Day 1: Crazy Dave: Penny, where on Earth are we? And why are there so many zombies?!?! I thought we took them all out. And Zomboss retreated. Penny: No, *Insert player's name here* took them out. And we are in 1777, in a war zone, on the shore of the Delaware River. It seems Zomboss tricked us and he sent us to a new region. That waffle taco of yours had an effect of a rather foul circumstance. Crazy Dave: So we're in a war zone full of zombies?!? AND MORE IMPORTANTLY, MY TACO WAFFLE WAS A TRAP!!!!!?!?!? Excuse me for a moment, I need to go shout at a trash can angrily. Penny: User Dave, if we do not do something, Zomboss will surely rule the universe!!!!! Why are you acting so cowardly now? Crazy Dave: Because I'm CRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAZZZZZZZZYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!! Penny: Oh boy, that was a long one. I think we need Patriotic Pea, he'll help us out by shooting stars that inflict permanent damage after their shot. Crazy Dave: 'MERICA!!!! *After you beat the level you are awarded Patriotic Pea* Day 4: Crazy Dave: Oh no. The time of day is changing. Penny: It appears that different zombies come at different times of day, and the weather changes. Which also alters the water. So watch out. Crazy Dave: Wabby Waboo. Not to worry though! We've got a frog! Penny: I thought you didn't like frogs. Crazy Dave: They aren't as good as squirbos. But I have a bit of n' agreeable opinion of Ranacula! She is like Count Chompula, but better! Penny: Yes, because when a zombie sneezes, it's literally falls clean off. Great logic, User Dave. Crazy Dave: You could say that my logic is very FROGGY!!!!!!! HOOOHOHOHO!! Penny: Aye aye aye. Day 8. Crazy Dave: We need a Lily Pad that can attack zombies while still having a plant in it! Penny: Your wish has been granted User Dave, the River Log can hold a plant but can still be an attacking plant. Crazy Dave: HUH?!? That's UNPOSSIBLE!!! Penny: However, it will sink after a while if you put a plant in it, and it won't fire coconuts like it normally does. So think about whether you want to use it as a standard attacking plant, or a mobility/protection plant. Crazy Dave: WHO WOULDN'T LIKE FIRING COCONUTS BETTER!!? Penny: You didn't listen to a thing I said. Anyways, you should also watch out for the Farmer Zombies, if you don't choose your plants wisely, he can easily take out your defense and replace it with weeds. Night 16: Dr Zomboss: Prepare to you have your brains printed as the scrumtous treat reward to my Gargantuar Printers, just sign right here with some ink an- Penny: I think not, we've got Papyrus Printer for us. Crazy Dave: He'll print defeat, FOR YOU!!! Dr. Zomboss: Hey, I was still speechifying!!!!!! You nincompoops better be prepared for my army's full on attack, with four GARGANUTAR PRINTERS!!!! Oh and another thing, I took all your lawnmowers and pool cleaners away. MUAUAAUUAUAAUAHAHAHAHAHHAAHAHH Ack......AH NO, I've got a sore throat from ack... Laughing too much! Category:Worlds in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Worlds Created by Starlord1954 Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas Category:Nighttime areas Category:Areas Category:Areas with Water